


Disney Songs and Cute Neighbors

by fukurodanis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurodanis/pseuds/fukurodanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan is thankful for thin apartment walls if it meant that he would get to hear his neighbor singing along to the Disney songs he plays every afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Songs and Cute Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a tumblr prompt（≧∇≦）

From _A Whole New World_  to _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_ , Jaehwan loves all the Disney songs he hears. He had developed the habit of playing Disney songs in his apartment every time he comes home from uni. It reminds him of his childhood, he reasons whenever Taekwoon asks. And there's also the undeniable fact that Disney songs can make anything better.

He's singing along to _Can You Feel The Love Tonigh_ _t's_ chorus in his kitchen when he hears someone next door sing along with him. His ears perk up because one, he wasn't informed that his new neighbor was moving in today and two, oh man, his neighbor's voice is so damn good.

Jaehwan thinks they make a good duet so he rushes towards his door, with his spatula still in his hand and his frilly baby blue apron tied around his waist _(it was a christmas gift joke from Wonshik)_. He forgets how ridiculous he looks momentarily but then he remembers at the last second. He only pokes his head out the door.

He's quite surprised when he sees Sanghyuk coming up from the stairs because he doesn't even know Sanghyuk sings. From what he can recall, he has only heard Sanghyuk's screeches whenever Hakyeon tries to give the younger a hug.

Jaehwan watches as Sanghyuk huffs out a breath, shifting the box in his arms.

"You're moving in next door?" Jaehwan asks.

"No," Sanghyuk replies. He looks at Jaehwan and with that expression on, Jaehwan can already tell what he's thinking. _Jaehwan hyung is an ignorant fool. How could you think that?_  "I'm helping Hongbin hyung move in."

"Hongbin?" Jaehwan tests the name in his lips. It's probably the owner of the voice he has heard a while ago because Sanghyuk was just coming up the stairs and the voice he heard came from inside the apartment. He thinks the name suits such a pretty voice.

Jaehwan is already dying of curiosity when he realizes Sanghyuk knows his new neighbor. How did those two meet? Maybe from uni?

He finally comes out of his apartment, apron on and spatula still in his hand, before taking a peek inside his new neighbor's apartment.

He notes that it's just like his own, except for the boxes lying around the apartment. A mop of brown hair appears before he hears a voice singing, _"Can you feel the love tonight?"_

The owner of the voice comes out and Jaehwan suddenly feels the urge to chuck his frilly apron at Sanghyuk's face because he hadn't told him this Hongbin was this cute. He almost flails his arms and squawks but he settles for cursing all of Sanghyuk's pokemon cards instead.

"Sanghyuk, where—" Hongbin's speaking voice kind of makes Jaehwan weak (his singing voice too, Jaehwan can't really deny). He sees Jaehwan standing by the corridor and looks at him with interest and curiousity. He greets a hesitant, "Hello?"

Jaehwan doesn't actually know what to say. He wasn't oriented for this. so he settles for a enthusiastic "Hi neighbor!" instead. He sees Sanghyuk snickering behind his hand out of the corner of his eye but he pays him no mind. He beams at the new face in front of him. "Name's Lee Jaehwan."

Hongbin questioningly smiles back. Jaehwan can see the amusement in hongbin's eyes before his attention shifts to his neighbor's (megawatt) smile. He notes that the other has the cutest smile (and dimples) in the world.

"Lee Hongbin," Hongbin says, his lips quirking up in amusement. Sanghyuk is shooting him a sly look, standing behind Jaehwan so the oldest of the three doesn't see.

It's the start of something beautiful, Jaehwan can already tell. (But he isn't sure if it's friendship or something else entirely).

**Author's Note:**

> im so weak for kenbin


End file.
